Not so Invisible Scars
by JapaneseClute
Summary: If your best friend was missing for three years would you notice somethings wrong with them right after they returned? Could you help him recover from their mental scars?Could you help him learn to trust and love again? Could you save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! New story if you haven't already guessed. Yes I am planning on updating my Ouran stories soon I promise. Anyways here's the summary for this story:

For 3 years Danny Fenton is gone. No one knows where he is or if he's alive. Not even Clockwork knows where Danny is. So when Danny returns, and theres something seriously off about him will Sam and Tucker be able to help him through it, or will he be forever scarred by the tradegdy that befell him. Can he cope, or will he perish?

* * *

><p>~His Return~<p>

* * *

><p>My best friend Danny Fenton went missing 3 years ago. He was 15. The police have no leads on where he may be. Everyone's hope for him is pretty much gone, and as much as I hate admiting it mine is to. If he's out there I can only hope we find him soon. Until then though... It's time to try to move forward, but is that task even possible?<p>

**Sam's p.o.v.**

The sun begins to set like everyday. I walk the streets all alone. This is my evening ritual. Everyday at sunset I'll go take a walk, but it's much more then a walk. It's my way of searching the streets without looking. Today it seems I've lost track of time. The sun is gone,and the sky is dark. I need to get home fast. I turn down a different street in order to get to my home faster. This isn't the normal route for me. I take in my surroundings as I walk. I know this street really well... It's the street my old best friend used to live on. I normally avoid this street for a reason. I continue walking allowing myself to mourn once more. A few more yards, and I'm outside a dull, sad ,looking Fenton Works.

The place looked terrible! The signs around the house that once lit up, and gave the place an energetic feeling, were long burnt out. No lights shown within the windows. No noises came from inside. The windows were full of dust, the door used only occasionally to go to the grocery store for food. The cars in the drive way were old and rusty. The lawn was unkept and full of long grass, and weeds. The place itself was dead. There was a piece of paper in the window, but I didn't have to get close to know what it was.

The paper was a classic 'Have You Seen This Boy?' flyer. The picture of a smiling 14 year old Danny made my heart stop. I hadn't seen that flyer with that picture in about 1 1/2 years. At first when Danny had gone missing he had been the talk of everyone. Even the popular crowd who had ignored him, the jocks, and cheerleaders who had made fun of him, and the adults who appeared to strongly dislike him. Every crowd who'd liked Danny, hated Danny, or didn't particurally care for Danny was shaken. For a long while everyone searched for my missing best friend, but as time passed searches became less frequent, people began loosing hope that Danny was alive, until Danny became just another kid whom had gone missing. Just another kid with no hope of being found. Just another kid who could've been suffering. Just another kid at the back of everyones hearts, or minds.

To me though he wasn't just another kid. He was my best friend, and first love. Only the ones who had been closest to Danny still mourned him, but everyone at one point had mourned the boy out of pity. The biggest thing that urks me however is that we have no idea of what happened to Danny. Not one idea. No body, no lead, no suspect, no evidence, and no theory. There was nothing to go off of. I miss him so much, as does his family, Tucker, and I think even Vlad may be missing him. Ghosts stopped attacking the town since it wasn't a challenge anymore. Only the occasoinal ghost would come back to see if their favorite nemisis was back. They left disappointed everytime.

I took a startled step backwards when a light inside of Fenton Works flicked on. I turned on my heel, and continued walking slowly. The front door creaked open, and I heard the voice of Jazz Fenton call, "Sam wait!" But I couldnt bring myself to turn and face her, so I kept walking. Danny may be gone, but to me he was everywhere. My phone in my pocket vibarated. It was a text from mom.

**Mom: Where are you sweetie?**

**Me: I'll be home soon mom. Had to stop somewhere.**

**Mom: Ok see you soon.**

I greatly hated the day my mom learned how to text. I tucked the phone back into my pocket, and decided to jog the rest of the way home. I closed my eyes, and began to jog. I opened them to find myself bumping into a man. "Sorry." I mummur. I look up at his face, and find myself looking at Jack Fenton. "No problem young- wait a minute Sam?" I nod. He looks me up and down, "It's been quite sometime Sam." I take his appearance in. He looks sad, tired, and hungry. "Yeah Mr. Fenton." He looks me in the eye and says, "Sam, feel free to bring Tucker for a visit sometime." I nodded, left. I jogged the rest of the way home with no problems.

I opened the door to my house to find my parents waiting for me. "Your late." My dad says. I shrug, "I was held up." He nods, and dismisses me. I make my way to my room. Once there I change into my pajamas. My room is dimly lit, and I stare at the picture of Tucker, Danny, and I. I feel tears begin falling from eyes. "I wish Danny was back." I said. I laid back on my bed, and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and groaned. What time was it? I looked around the clock said 3 am. I laid back down, and found that I couldn't fall back asleep. I began to let my mind wander once more. Where was Danny? I needed needed him. His family need him as well. "Oh Danny... Where are you?" I wondered aloud. "Young Sam..." A voice answered I snapped on the light to find no one there. I swear it sounded like Clockwork. I just shook it off, I mean its 3 am, I'm tired, and probally just hearing things. I yawn, and then I have an idea. I get up, and find a pencil and paper. I begin writing.

_Dear Danny,_

_It's been a long 3 years without you. If only you could be here with us, or we could at least learn what happened to you. There isn't a day that goes by when you don't cross my mind. There isn't a day that I don't wonder what happened to you. There isn't a day that I wouldn't kill to be there with you. I miss you so much, so does Tucker, and your family. Fenton Works has been a wreck without you there, I've been a wreck without you here with me. We are 17 now, and the last time we saw eachother you were 14. What would I give to talk to you again? Anything, you should know that. I saw your dad today. He looked tired, and sad. We looked so hard for you. You don't understand how hard we tried to find you. I don't know why I'm writing this, but it feels right. Who knows maybe you'll see this one day. Maybe you won't. I have one thing that I have to tell you... I regret everyday that I didn't tell you how much you meant to me. Danny, I was in love with you. Everyday it kills me to watch the people who are in love be happy together knowing that my one true love is missing. I've tried so hard to move on knowing it's what you would've wanted, yet I can not. I've searched to find someone like you, but no one holds that interesting spark, and amazing personality like you. No one can fill the whole you left in my heart. I can only pray you'll return safely, but even I have my doubts._

_I love you so much,_

_Sam._

I smile satisfied with my work. I set it on my dresser and lay baack down. This time sleep comes right away. In the morning when I wake up the first thing I check is my dresser. My letter is gone, and in it's place is another one. I pick it up eagerly and slowly unfold it. I'm a little worried at what it might say.

_Dear Sam,_

_The letter you wrote was sweet, and I'm sorry for the three years absence, but it's risky for me to be writing to you right now. I guess I should mention that this isn't Danny writing. It is Clockwork, and I'll try to track down Daniel to give him your letter. I'm not susposed to be communicating with you right now, but I must. I can not tell you anything about Daniel, his current state (dead or alive), his whereabouts, and his disappearance. IT would change to much in the timeline. I haven't seen Daniel for 3 years either, so I guess I must look into his whereabouts, and what has become of him. The timeline has a way of changing and I'm afraid it has been altered once more. I'm very sorry for your loss, and anyother letters written to Daniel, or me will be collected from your room by me. I must take a little time to apologize now and say had I noticed the altered timeline earlier, I might have been able to fix it. I find myself held a little responsible for this._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

~Meanwhile~ 3rd p.o.v.

A boy is just entering Amity Park. The boy looks around, and his eyes take everything in. His head itches from the wig he's wearing, and his ice blue eyes are hidden by brown eye contacts. The boy smiles to himself dragging a suitcase behind him, "Welcome home." He mummered to himself. The boy drags himself to a nearby motel, and rents a room. The boy sets his stuff down on the bed, and removes the wig. Shaggy raven black hair falls free. He smiles and removes his contacts. He only needed a disguise to sneak back into Amity Park. The boy covers his head with a hat, and sets out to walk the town.

~Back to Sam's p.o.v.~

I walk through the town to go to school. I meet up with Tucker on the way there. "Hey Tuck," I mummer. "Hi Sam." He says a bit louder then me. "STOP friends of the ghost child." I sigh as we look up and see Skulker there. "He's not here Skulker." I say. Skulker cackles, "No matter the friends of the ghost child have some worth as well." He pulls out a little hunter gun, and fires at us. Tucker, and I dodge most hits, but one manages to hit me slicing my arm. I look at Tucker Skulker had never tried to hunt us before. We were defenseless. I drop to my knees feeling weak from blood loss. Skulker takes this oppertunity to fly in close to get me, but before he can get to me he is zapped by a green ectoblast. "You will not touch her." The voice I had longed to hear for so long yells. Tucker gasped, I felt my eyes begin to tear up. Danny was back! People stopped, and began mummering that their hero was back.

I was so happy to see him, but I didn't notice that something was different about him._** Very different**_.

* * *

><p>Alright short chapter I know. I rushed it. If you want more then review.<p>

Heres a pretest

1. Where was Danny?

2. What will he tell Tucker and Sam?

Sam and Danny find love?

Clockwork fix things?

Danny be able to forget the tragedy that he went through for 3 years?

There are prizes for answering correctly:

2 out of 5 questions correctly you get an Oc in the story.

3 out of 5 correctly you get an Oc in the story and a story challenge / request.

;) Lets hear those answers!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers!I'd like to thank everyone who reads this. This chapter is just like a filler i know. Ok anyways so to my pretest, I'm not giving away the correct answers you'll find out. Though as promised the pretest takers all got a reward!

PhantomGurl12344- You got 4/5 questions right! Meaning you get an OC request in this story, and a story request/challenge for me!

DeliciousKrabKakes- You got 4/5 right you get the same as PhantomGurl!

Hellbreaker- You also got 4/5 right! WOW! Everyone's getting the same prizes!

D is for Danielle- You as well got 4/5 right! Good job!

ShadowDragon357- You got 3/5 right! Goodjob!

You all get prizes!

For your OC requests...

I'll need one for Mr. Evil (An actual name and personality... ect... He is very goofy at times)~There is only one so I'll pick the best one if you fill out a fourm for Mr. Evil, and do not get him, have a back up fourm for a high schooler or test subject~

I'll need some Test subjects (Other Captive children)

Or some various high school students.

OC Fill in fourm:

Role(Mr. Evil, Test Subject, Highschooler)

Name:(first and ladt)

NickName:(optional)

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Gender:

Dream:

Crush:(Optional just in there for fun)

Other:

You all got story requests so leave your request in the comments. I'll get on it asap!

* * *

><p>It seems as though our favorite test subject has escaped. Well we'll find him. He must know by now he can't escape us. We've lefft our mark on him... We've scarred him. He'll come crawling back they always do, but he's different. Let's see how he does on his own. Let's track him, and watch him. Let's see what our scars have done to him. He should know by now he can run but he can't hide. You've been a bad boy Daniel, tsk tsk. Boys who misbehave get punished.<p>

**Sam's p.o.v.**

I was so happy that Danny was back! It's like a dream come true. I watched him beat Skulker up just like old times. Guess not much has changed with that. "Sam!" Tucker calls. I turn and he tosses me a Fenton Thermos. I open it up like old times, and aim for Skulker. I press the button, and Skulker is sucked in. Danny lands, and the crowd cheers for the return of their hero. Tucker, and I tackle Danny with hugs. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." I whisper. He flinches but nods. We get off of him, and he waves to the crowd. "Citizens of Amity Park...," He starts, "I'm sorry for my three year absence, but it could not be helped. I'm back now and that's what matters." The people cheer. He turns to us, "Meet me in the back alley." With that he flies off. Tucker, and I take off as well.

It's a ten minute jog, and thats easy for me, but for Tucker it's nearly impossible. By the time we reach the alley Tucker's panting like he may never breathe again. We turn and walk down the alley. "Danny?" I call. He steps out of the shadows, and looks us over. "DANNY!" I scream really excited. He offers a small smile, "Hi guys..." He says. "Where have ya been man?" Tucker asks. Danny's small disappears, and his eyes flash with pain. "I'm back, and I'd rather not bring that up." He sounds depressed. I really do want to know where he's been, but I'll wait until he's ready to tell.

I smile, "All that matters is that your back." He nodds. "Where are you going to go?" Tucker asks him. "Home I guess." He responds. "Let's go with him Tucker." I say, and Tucker nodds in agreement. Danny smiles, "Thanks guys." We nodd, and start towards Fenton works. "How are you going to confront your parents?" I ask Danny. He shrugs, "Well, I'll walk through the front door, and go from there. You know I'm the man without a plan!" We all laugh together, yet there is something troubling in his laugh.

We stray to the back roads, so Danny isn't spotted. Once we reach Fenton Works looks of recognition, confusion, joy, fear, sadness, and eagerness cross his face. We walk up the driveway, and to the front door. The cars in the driveway are gone, so I'm guessing the Fentons are out. Danny reaches the front door before me and Tucker. He jiggles the knob, and the door opens. He turns to us, "They should probally fix that." I nod in agreement. We all enter at the same time.

To my surprise the house was neat and clean. It didn't look all like the outside. Everything was orderly. Danny looked around. I think I even saw fear in his eyes. He gulped and walked to the stairs. Cautiously we followed. He climbed the stairs and went to his old room. He smiles warmly upon entering. I smile too. Everything is as we remember it. He turned to us, "I missed you guys... It's great to be back." I walk up to him, and give him aa hug. "It's great to have you back dude. We missed you."

**Danny's p.o.v.**

Sam was hugging me. I felt a blush creeping up my face. I hug her back. It's been forever since I've been hugged. I missed Amity Park so much, but I wonder how long it will be until they find me. Sam releases me, and I smile. I look at Tucker, "Come here man." I say holding my hand up for a high five. He walks forward and high fives me. I open my arms, "Come on man give me a hug." Tucker steps in and gives me a friendly hug.

I walked up to, and sat on the bed. My eyes find their way to my old purple bookbag.

_~Flash Back~_

_I walked into my house. As usual my parents were doing some idiotic ghost experiment, and my sister was in the kitchen probally waiting to lecture me. I sigh, and make my way up to my room. "I need a little break..." I mummur to myself. I throw my backpack down on my bed. I don't bother retreiving anything out of it. I wouldn't be gone for to long. I looked back at my backpack trying to decide wether I should take my cell phone. I decide not to. Quickly I transform into my ghost half.I open the window and just allow myself to fly out. Flying feels so natural. If only I could leave, and not return. Live away from all this stress. If only I could live in my perfect fantasy world. I smile at the thought. It's wquite nice but I know that rightv now I don't want to be anywhere but here. It's really peaceful, not a ghost in site. If only it could always be this way. The winds in my hair, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. But then everything was black, and I woke up far far away from Amity Park. "Your wondering where you are?" A tough voice asked me. I couldn't see the source of the voice. I was blindfolded. I nodded, "Well your not in Amity Park, and you won't be ever." I opened my mouth and yelled, "You can't hold me here. I'm strong I'll break free when you ren't looking then I'll-" I was cut off by a hand meeting my cheek, my butt meeting the ground, and a knife againist my arm. "You will not speak out of turn." The voice says, and the knife digs deeper into my arm. It begins to move upward. I'm left with a big cut in my arm. I hokd as long as I can, but eventually I pass out from loss of blood. It would be hours before I woke up again._

_~End Flash Back~_

"Danny? Hello Danny?" Sam's calling out to me. I look up at her, "Sorry Sam..." I trail off thinking. Had I brought my cell phone with me I might've gotten out of captivity sooner, or at least somehow contacted someone. Sam shakes her head at me, "Are you ok?" Tucker asks. I laugh, but it's a little bit of a messed up laugh, "I've been gone for three years Tuck. Held, and tortured againist my will. Do you think I'm ok?" It took me a minute to realize my slip up. Oops, I hadn't wanted to tell them about that. Crap, I hadn't planned on telling anyone about that yet.

My two friends stare at me wide eyed. I sigh, "Did you guys think I was on vacation? I mean really, where did you think I was? For the record I honestly don't remember what ok feels like, because I'm never going to be ok again." I know I'm over reacting, but what did they expect. "Sorry guys... It's just hard to have been isolated and afraid for so long, and then to suddenly be back in a loving nice enviroment." Tucker closes his mouth, and sits on the floor so he can think. Sam sits next to me on the bed. "Oh, Danny! We had no idea." I look at her, "It's ok... No one did."

Then we hear a voice from downstairs, "Hello? Who's in here?" I chuckle at the determined voice of my father. Then I remember we left the door open. I hear my mom's voice next, "Come out where we can see you!" I smile, I had missed them a lot. Then Jazz pipes up, "Guys how do you know someone broke in? I mean maybe the wind blew the door open. Our door has a lock issue remember?" I shake my head her and her logics. I nodd at Sam and Tucker, and mouth go. They nodd and make their way down stairs, "Sorry... Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we just came by for a visit with someone, and forgot to close the door." Sam says. Even though I can't see them I'm almost positive Tucker nodds in agreement.

I listen to my mom and dad welcome them. Then Jazz asks, "Did you just say you came to visit with someone? Who's the third person?" I took this as my cue. I made my way to the stairwell, making sure my foot steps could be heard from down the corrider. "Me." I say. I begin walking down the stairwell, only to be greeted by multiple surprised gasps. Not even a second later I find myself at the bottom of a family dog pile. Once everyone is up, and I catch my breath, I am immediatly questioned. I tell them the same thing I told Sam and Tucker at first. My family was a bit disappointed, but they understood.

I looked over towards the window, and saw someone sneaking away from it. I should've said saomething about it. But for some reason I don't... I hope I don't regret this later.

**Back to Mr. Evil's ~The guy talking in the very begining of the chap~ p.o.v.**

Hmmmm... Ok Danny interesting way of getting around here. You've made quite a few mistakes since you've been here. I had to let you know that I'm watching you. Keep your gaurd up. You never know where I am, or better yet who I am. I'm getting this whole evil thing down... I'm talking while I sit outside your house watching you, petting my persian cat, and warning you about lots of things even though you can't hear me. Ok so I might've lied about the cat... That's totallyl evil! Lying is good I mean bad, and it's helping my evilness. Hehehe, I knew Dad was wrong when he told me I wasn't cut out to be evil. Oh back to the whole evil warning thing... Your biggest mistake so far has been not telling your family about seeing me outside the window. Goodnight for now Daniel, sweet dreams. Enjoy them while they last... You never know when I'll decide to end them.

_**~3rd p.o.v.~**_

Mr. Evil (as we'll call him for now) is prancing around the central park scrreaming "YESSS I'M FINALLY EVIL AHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY ER I MEAN NIGHT OF MY LIFE! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Oh the author of this story says you have a long way to go...

* * *

><p>Review for next chapter ;P Don't forget those lovely OC fourms and story requests!<p> 


End file.
